neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Nitroplus
Nitroplus is a guest character that is playable in Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is a collaboration character based off of the company Nitroplus. She was released on December 14th, 2015 in Japan, and on April 25th, 2016 in North America. Profile Appearance A fair-skinned girl with large, royal blue eyes. She has long grey hair with the top portion resembling Neptune's but grown out to hip length. She wears a white corset top with black ribbon tied up the center and held between the breast with a bow. It is worn with a black jacket with a large white cross design at the end of each sleeve, with the lapel lined in white and white frills sticking out of the cuff. Her skirt is a thick striping of black and grey with white frills lining the hem and a black belt held by a grey clasp. She wears grey shoes with a cross design, worn with a pair of black and white leg warmers with a pair of white and black striped stockings. Around her neck is a pair of black and red headphones. Personality Nitroplus has a strong desire to destroy evil, no matter what kind of evil it is. She doesn't believe that she is a hero, nor does she believe she is dishing out justice. She believes that by destroying evil she can help the world realize the way to peace and justice, a world where people like her would no longer be needed, where fighting and crimes are no longer a thing that needs to be handled by violence. She is a kind and gentle woman, however, when triggered she becomes the brooding anti-hero that strikes down her foes without mercy. It is to be noted that she pretty much has no shame at all, taking off her clothes except for her underwear to bathe in a public lake at the park because she was sure that nobody else was around due to the monsters, it wasn't until Vert started removing her underwear as well that she showed an inkling of shame. Overall; Nitroplus is an extremely reliable, and competent person who does whatever it takes to rid the world of evil. Relationships Main Article: Nitroplus/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Nitroplus/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Videos VII PV= |-| Quotes Main Article: Nitroplus/Quotes Trivia *Nitroplus's hair may be based off of Saya from Saya no Uta. A 2003 Visual Novel made by nitro+/ **After playing through the scenes, there are several references to Saya no Uta, ''in fact you could strongly say a lot of her personality is based off of ''Jingai Makyo while pretty much everything else is based off of Saya no Uta. *Nitroplus's style of combat may be based off of Ignis from Jingai Makyō, a 2005 Visual Novel made by nitro+, as both use Katanas while having a similar stance. Navigation Category:Nitroplus Category:Makers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Collaboration Character Category:DLC Characters Category:PC Continent Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters